New Great Red
by Ryusuke Kagero
Summary: Dia yang kembali setelah terbebas dari kutukan Naga legendaris yang dia bunuh, putra dari iblis yang ditakuti
1. Chapter 1

**NEW GREAT RED**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High school DxD, bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x …

Baru belajar, ketimbang akun kosong

Chapter 1

Dahulu kala ketika Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta, Tuhan kembali menciptakan dua mahluk yaitu malaikat dan iblis, malaikay di beri nama God Nest dan iblis bernama Satan Lucifer. Mereka adalah mahluk yang setia dan selalu menjalankan perintah yang di berikan tuhan kepada mereka sehingga tuhan pun memberikan kekuatan yang sangat besar yang hamper setara dengan tuhan itu sendiri.

Seiring tuhan kembali menciptakan kembali malaikat dan iblis untuk menemani God Nest dan Satan Lucifer dan untuk membantu tugas mereka dan menjadikan mereka berdua pemimpin di antara kedua kaumnya, namun banyaknya malaikat tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya iblis dan beberapa iblis muda merasa iri terhadap malaikat dan terjadilah pertikaian yang secara perlahan membesar. Sang petinggi malaikat yang merasa bahwa beberapa iblis muda tersebut tidak merasa pantas menjadi pengikut tuhan pun menyuruh para malaikat membunuh para iblis muda tersebut.

Sang raja iblis Satan Lucifer pun yang tidak terima kaumnya di bunuh. Sang raja iblis pun marah besar dan membantai para malaikat bahkan membunuh sang petinggi malaikat God Nest karena berani sekali membunuh kaumnya terlebih tanpa ada perintah dari tuhan. Tuhan yang baru mengetahui hal tersebut, turun tangan dan menghentikan amukan sang raja iblis yang hampir membumi hanguskan tempat tinggal mereka (surga) dan tuhan pun tidak menyangka bahwa terjadi pertikaian antara kedua pengikut setianya.

Pertarungan tuhan dan Raja iblis pun tidak terelakan namun akibat luka yang di derita si raja iblis ia pun kalah, dan tuhan pun berhasil menghentikan amukan sang raja iblis. Atas peristawa yang terjadi ini dan atas kesalahan yang dilakukan kedua pihak tersebut pada akhirnya tuhan pun menjatuhkan hukuman kepada malaikat dan iblis atas. Tuhan pun memberikan hukuman pada malaikat dengan mengemban tugas yang selama ini biasanya terbagi antara malaikat dan iblis menjadi seutuhnya tugas malaikat, untuk hal itu tuhan pun mulai menciptakan malaikat lainnya dan tuhan sendiri yang akan membimbing mereka.

Dan untuk pihak iblis sendiri, tuhan mengusir para iblis dari surga dan menempatkannya di dunia bawah sekaligus untuk mencegah terjadinya peristiwa ini kembali, dan atas jasa yang pernah dilakukan raja iblis, tuhan pun memgabulkan keinginan mereka untuk menambah jumlah mereka, tuhan menyuruh mereka mencari pasangan mereka dan menghasilkan keturunan dan sejak raja iblis serta pengikutnya mulai hidup di dunia bawah dan mulai mencari pasangan hidup mereka dan pertikaian ini akhirnya selesai.

Waktu terus berlalu, jumlah malaikat pun terus bertambah dan beberapa malaikat mulai berani menentang perintah tuhan dan mereka merasa iri karena mendengar kabar bahwa tuhan menciptakan juga mahluk dan senjata yang kuat yang konon mampu membantai malaikat dan iblis bahkan mampu membunuh tuhan itu sendiri. Yang lebih membuat iri malaikat muda adalah adanya iblis yang telah mampu membunuh salah 1 naga tersebut iblis yang telah membunuh Naga Great Red, walau bagaimana pun kedua fraksi tersebut pernah berselisih. Karena hal tersebut tuhan pun menghukum mereka dan merubah sayap yang semula putih menyilaukan menjadi hitam memilukan . Mereka para malaikat yang di usir, yang menamai mereka sendiri malaikat jatuh pun mulai berkelana dan pada akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggal di dunia bawah, suatu tempat yang mereka beri nama Grigorin dan menciptakan pemerintahan sendiri yang di pimpin oleh seorang Gubernur.

Para iblis yang mengetahui tentang para malaikat jatuh yang tinggal di dunia bawah pun tidak terima dan langsung menyerang para malaikat jatuh hingga menimbulkan perang. Berita tentang perang dua fraksi tersebut itu sampai kepada Tuhan. Tuhan pun membawa para malaikatnya untuk menghentikan perang tersebut, Sekaligus memberi peringatan kepada Satan Lucifer karena mengira bahwa raja iblis itu jugalah yang telah membunuh salah 1 naga terkuat. Bukannya mereda, turunnya Tuhan beserta para malaikatnya malah memicu perang tersebut semakin memanas dan memuncak, dan akhirnya meledaklah perang antara ke 3 fraksi tersebut yang di sebut "Great War".

Ketika perang berhenti, ketiga fraksi mengalami kerugian yang sangat parah. Dari pihak malaikat jatuh, mereka kehilangan hampir ¾ pasukannya, dari pihak iblis mereka kehilangan iblis keturunan darah murni, hampir punahnya 72 pillar iblis, 4 maou bahkan kehilangan sang pemimpin Raja iblis Satan Lucifer dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dari pihak malaikat, selain mereka banyak korban malaikat pemimpin mereka juga ikut mati, Tuhan yang mati di tangan Raja iblis.

200 Tahun kemudian

Di suatu tempat, dibelahan dunia tiba – tiba muncul sebuah distorsi ruang waktu yang menyerupai portal dan muculah sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian compang camping, rambut yang merah perlahan menjadi kuning, mata yang dengan sorotan yang yang siap menerkam siapa saja perlahan menjadi biru dan tak lupa 2 pasang sayap naga yang lebar di punggungnya perlahan menjadi 8 pasang sayap iblis yang membuat siapa saja takut melihatnya, sosok yang sangat menakutkan dan secara perlahan pula sosoknya menjadi tampan rupawan. Yahh, dia yang telah berhasil membunuh salah 1 Naga legendaris, naga yang di juluki Great Red, Naga yang telah mengutuknya sebelum Naga tersebut dulu mati.

Sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar di langit, "Ayah, anakmu Nikuya Satan Lucifer ini kembali"

**To Be Continued**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**

**Keterangan : Sementara kosong dulu dah, Wkwkwkkkk**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW GREAT RED**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x …!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

**.**

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Dia yang telah berhasil membunuh salah 1 Naga legendaris, Naga yang di juluki Great Red, Naga yang telah memberikan dia kutukan sebelum Naga tersebut kemudian mati.

Sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar di langit, "Ayah, anakmu Nikuya Satan Lucifer ini kembali"

.

**Chapter 2**

'**Lemon On'**

"Na-narhu.. Unhhh.." wanita yang menyebut nama laki – laki yang berada di atasnya itu sambil memejamkan mata.

Suara wanita yang menyebut nama laki – laki yang sedang mencumbunya itu benar – benar membuat laki – laki tersebut semakin menggiala akan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan kejantanan laki – laki itu semakin brutal menjelajahi lorong wanita yang ada dibawahnya tanpa ampun seolah – olah tiada hari untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Naa- na naruu.. –tan aku..a—aku, ssu.. dahh" kata wanita itu tertahan, dia sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolak yang mendatanginya

"Akhh.. , AKHHHHHHHH" teriakan wanita tersebut tidak sanggup lagi menahan orgasmenya yang kesekian kalinya

"See..raa" ucap laki – laki di sela mencumbu wanita tersebut, laki – laki itu masih terus – menerus meremas kedua dada wanita tersebut, dan sekali – kali bibir laki – laki tersebut ikut menghisap keras dada sang wanita dan gerakan in-out semakin cepat merasakan jepitan lorong wanita yang semakin meremas kejantanannya. Datangnya orgasme wanita tersebut bukan membuat laki – laki tersebut berhenti tapi malah sebaliknya karena merasakan jepitan lorong tersebut yang semakin membuatnya melayang

"Na. Naru-tan nghhh, su..dahhh..! Uuuhh" sera, yahh tepatnya serafall nama wanita tersebut hanya sanggup melenguh sambil meremas rambut kuning laki – laki yang masih setia mencumbunya itu.

Setelah datang orgasme tadi serafall semakin menggeliat dan merasakan ngilu yang teramat pada kewanitaanya karena laki – laki berambut kuning tadi masih saja mengocok lorong sempitnya yang sudah sangat becek itu.

Dan akhirnya laki – laki tersebut mencabut kejantanannya, "Akhhh, uhhh" wanita itu hanya sanggup melenguh merasa lega saat laki – laki itu berhenti dan mengalirlah dengan derasnya cairan orgasme tadi.

"Sera, se.. sebentar lagi" terdengar gumaman laki – laki tersebut dan secara membalikan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat pinnggul serafall. Sera yang penasaran melihat apa yang mau di lakukan kekasihnya itu menengok kebelakang dan terbelalak kaget dengan wajahnya pun aga memucat melihat apa yang akan laki – laki itu lakukan.

"Na. . Naru – Tan . . Mau apa kau- AAAAAKHHHHH" serafall menjerit keras saat merasakan kejantanan itu lagi – lagi menerobos lubang sempit vaginanya.

"AKHH NA- NARU . .AKKHHHH . . AKHHHHH" sera terus menjerit merasakan kocokan yang sangat cepat dan menghentak dengan keras

"Se-ra, OHHHH. . Stttt" sambil meremas dada wanita itu dan merasakan jepitan lrong sempit wanita itu akhirnya kejantanan laki – laki itu juga tak sanggup menahan betapa nikmatnya wanita yang sedang ia cumbu, meledaklah orgasmenya, kejantanannyamenyemprotkan cairan berkali – kali ke dalam lorong sera. Dan ambruklah mereka berdua.

Merasakan cengkraman yang kuat pada dadanya dan dan hentakan keras serta orgasme yang di alami laki – laki itu di dalam lorong vaginanya yang terasa ngilu, tanpa terasa ia juga ikut menjerit sengan sangat keras, orgasme yang meledak – ledak, tubuhnya pun kejang – kejang tak sanggup menahan gelombang orgasme yang dirasakannya.

'**Lemon End'**

Naruto, yahh laki – laki berambut kuning tersebut mulai mencoba menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kekasihnya yang masih ia tengkurap dan ia peluk itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pinggir wanita itu tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lorong sempit kekasihnya yang masih terengah engah dan kejang – kejang akibat orgasme.

"Tubuhmu benar – benar nikmat sera, kau benar- benar memanjakan ku" ucap naruto

"Hmm" Sera hanya sanggup menggumam mendengar perkataak kekasihnya itu, ia sudah tidak sangat lelah dan tenaganya seperti habis tanpa sisa.

"Tidurlah sera-chan, Oyasumi" ucap naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada wanita itu, dan terlelap tidurlah mereka.

…..

Merasakan sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari kamar gorden mereka yang memaksa dan mengusik laki – laki yang masih tidur dan memeluk kekasihnya itu secara perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilikan iris biru matanya. Ia melirik wanita yang masih terlelap tidur dalam pelukannya itu, dan tadinya dia ingin mencoba membangunkannya namun saat menyingkap selimutnya ia bias melihat tubuh wanita yang menggoda itu di penuhi bercak kissmark yang berwarna merah dan ada juga sedikit yang kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan sedikit bercak darah di pahanya tak lupa juga cairan cinta mereka yang mengering di kasur dan ada sedikit noda darah juga, mungkin itu darah saat selaput dara wanita itu pertama kali tertembus serta pakaian mereka yang tersebar bercecaran di kamar itu.

Naruto pun bangun dan berusaha agar tidak membangunkan wanita yang di pelukannya karena tidak tega melihatnya, sepertinya wanita itu benar - benar kelelahan. Naruto pun bangun dan menyelimuti wanita itu kembali dan ia pun segera bersiap - siap pergi untuk ke sekolah.

Naruto pun yang sudah bersiap - siap dan sudah memakai seragam SMA nya pun menuju keluar dari kamar itu, sesaat dia melirik wanita yang masih terlelap itu sambil menyungginkan sedikit senyumannya

,

'**Naruto pov'**

Maafkan aku serafall, yahh wanita yang masih terlelap tidur itu adalah kekasihku nmanya serafall leviatan, wanita yang tidak sengaja ku temui di dunia bawah saat pertama kali melihat dunia ini lagi. Entah kenapa semalam saat aku berjalan - jalan dengan kekasihku itu tiba - tiba hasrat ku memuncak ketika melihatnya sedikit berpakaian minim, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun membawanya ke rumah ku dimana sekarang aku aku tinggal di dunia manusia dan aku menariknya ke dalam kamar, dan aku tidak menyangka ternyata kekasih ku itu masih perawan, dan malam tadi pertama kalinya dia bercinta, tepatnya aku yang sedikit memaksanya untuk bercinta dan melayani hasrat ku yang tiba - tiba membuncah.

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan - jalan di dunia bawah, Sejujurnya waktu itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga ku sudah mati. Ayah ku bernama Satan Lucifer dan ia merupakan Raja Iblis, dan ibuku Sara Nikuya atau Sara Satan Lucifer mereka telah meninggal dalam peperangan dengan fraksi malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, dan Aku? Nama asliku Naruto Satan Lucifer namun ayahku sering memanggilku dengannama Nikuya, Nikuya Satan Lucifer katanya gara - gara tingkah ku yang mirip dengan ibuku yang seorang iblis dari keluarga Iblis Nikuya yang aga ceroboh x_x

Parahnya sekarang aku pun bisa di sebut juga menjadi pewaris Great Red, Naga dengan 2 sayap lebar yang teramat sangat ku benci. Naga brengsek itu mengincar kekuatan yang di miliki para Iblis lebih tepatnya menyerap dan menghisap kekuatan Iblis sampai Iblis itu mati seolah – olah Iblis adalah makanan di matanya, bahkan aku melihatnya di depan mataku sendiri dan saat dia membuat celah dimensional berniat pergi saat itu aku juga ikut menyelinap masuk karena kalau aku bertarung di dunia bawah terlalu beresiko bagi kaum dan tempat dimana aku tinggal.

Sebenarnya Naga itu terlalu kuat bagiku, namun sayang naga brengsek itu terlalu sombong dan merendahkan lawannya, aku pun tidak menyangka dapat membunuhnya. Namun setelah membunuhnya, mungkin itulah awal kesialanku, kepala ku terasa mau pecah bayangan Naga brengsek it uterus berputar di kepalaku, di satu sisi aku merasakan ada kekuatan aneh yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, di satu sisi aku merasakan kekuatan Iblis ku seperti mulai menghilang namun sakit di kepala ku saat itu membuatku hilang kesadaran dan pingsan sebelum sempat keluar dari celah dimensional tersebut. Pertama kali tersadar kumerasakan ad yang aneh dengan tubuhku dan saat memperhatikannya saat itu pula aku kaget 8 pasang sayap iblis ku menjadi 2 pasang sayap naga dan rambutku berwarna merah seperti Great Red dalam mode **Chimera** dan yang mebuat aku syok adalah aku terjebak di dalam dimensi ini tanpa bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, namun aku tidak bisa menyerah dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku dan mempelajari apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku, mengingat hal tersebut benar – benar membuat kepala ku terasa pecah.

Tanpa terasa membawa langkah ku entah kemana dan tiba - tiba di hadapan ku melihat seorang iblis wanita yang cantik yang sepertinya pingsan, dari auranya dia dalam keadaan sekarat, Sepertinya itu karena ulah beberapa iblis yang sedang berada di sekitarnya, melihat wanita berambut hitam yang sedang pingsan tersebut mengingatkan ku kepada mantan kekasihku dulu dan tanpa kusadari aku pun menggunakan mode **Chimera**, lansung melesat kesana menggunakan serangan **Yomigaeru** untuk membantai para iblis yang sedang mencoba membunuhnya, dan yang mengagetkanku adalah sedikit terasa kekuatanku kembali 'Tidak mungkin, sepertinya ini caraku mengembalikan kekuatan iblisku ke semula' batin ku.

Dan sejak saat itu aku pun mulai mengenalnya dan mulai mendapat informasi yang terjadi selama ini, ia bernama serafall leviathan dan salah seorang Maou dari 4 Maou, sejujurnya saat aku tidak tahu apa itu Maou, wajahnya itu mengingatkanku kepada mantan kekasihku dulu. Bahkan darinya aku mendapat informasi bahwa diriku ini telah mati oleh Great Red pada saat Naga itu menyerang dunia bawah, mengetahui hal tersebut aku pun menyamarkan identitas dan kekuatanku sambil mencoba mengembalikan kekuatanku yang masih pertama yang membuat ku menyukai serafall adalah sikapnya yang tidak merasa malu dan risih padaku padahal aku mengaku bahwa aku adalah Naruto Nikuya, iblis dari keluarga iblis tak di kenal / rendahantak lupa memperlihatkan kekuatanku yang paling lemah yang sedang mencoba berkelana dan sejak entah kapan kami pun mulai menjalin hubungan sebuah hubungan.

Bukan hanya memberikan sebuah rumah di dunia manusia, dia juga melatihku bahkan serafall juga yang menyarankan aku untuk bersekolah di SMA Kuoh, katanya disana ada 2 keluarga iblis yang menjga dan hidup disana, salah 1 kelurga tersebut adalah sitri yang merupakan keluarganya dan di SMA Kuoh ada adiknya yang bernama Sona sitri beserta para budaknya. Katanya agar aku aman dan ia sangat hawatir dan juga katanya agar ada yang membantuku kalau aku sewaktu - waktu perlu informasi atau lainnya (gara - gara memperlihatkan kekuatanku yang lemah x_x)

Daripada lama - lama mendengar petuah kekasihku yang berlebihan itu, aku meng iya kan, padahal kalau dia mengetahui siapa diriku sebenrnya tidak akan seperti ini, terkadang aku berpikir serafall itu terlalu paranoid x_x

'**Naruto povend'**

,

Tanpa terasa sekarang naruto sudah berada di depan sebuah sekolah swasta yaitu SMA Kuoh yang katanya dulu merupakan SMA khusus untuk perempuan namun sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran meski jumlah laki – lakinya bahkan tidak mencapai ¼ dari jumlah siswi yang bersekolah di tempat ini, 'wow, bukan hanya ada energi iblis saja aku merasakan ada hawa energy lain yang berada di sekolah ini. Sepertinya akan menarik' batin naruto kemudian langsung saja melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tok tok tok" naruto pun mengetuk naruto pun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Masuk" perintah orang yang berada di dalam

"Maaf saya terlambat datang, saya murid pindahan yang kemarin mendaftar di sekolah ini" kata naruto, 'pindahan dari hongkong, sekolah saja baru kali ini. Entah bagaimana serafall mendaftarkanku disini dengan alas an pindahan sekolah lagi' batin naruto x_x

"Oh jadi kau murid pindahan itu, tunggu sebentar yah Ibu lihat dulu daftar kelas mana yang belum penuh" jawab orang tersebut a.k.a kepala sekolah."Kamu masuk ke kelas 3-C, silahkan kamu cari saja kelas itu di lantai 2" lanjut kepala sekolah pun undur diri dan menelusuri koridor mencari ruang kelas tersebut. Karena mencari nama ruang kelas yang terletak di setiap pintu kelas sambil melamun tanpa naruto sadari ada seorang siswi yang memakai kacamata yang berada di depannya sedang asiknya berdiri sambil membaca majalah dinding yang berada disana.

"Brukkkkk" mereka berdua pun terjatuh, dan bahayanya posisi jatuh mereka bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak – mereka jatuh bertindihan parahnya, posisi mereka yang terkesan tidak, tangan kanan naruto memegang dada kanan siswi tersebut dan tangan kirinya tanpa sengaja mengangkat rok siswi itu dan tangan siswi itu yang memegang bahu naruto seolah – olah terlihat hendak memeluknya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama lebih tepatnya naruto yang sedang mengamati wajah siswi tersebut seperti mengenal siswi yang entah kenapa sedang merona tanpa sadar masih menindihnya dan siswi yang berada dibawahnya itu juga masih diam sambil memperhatikan wajah bermata biru yang berada di depannya 'tampan sekali pemuda ini' yang membuat wajahnya serasa terbakar dan rona merah pun tak terelakan menghiasai pipinya.

Akhirnya si siswi yang telah kembali kesadarannya mengingat posisinya dan cengkraman di dada kanannya secara reflek dia mendorong bahu pemuda yang menindihnya dan membentaknya "Ce..ppat menyi.. ngkirr, anghhh" malah suara gagap yang keluar di tambah lenguhannya yang indahh

Naruto yang kaget karena di dorong siswi tersebut, tanpa sengaja malah mencengkram dada siswi itu lebih kuat lagi sehingga membuat siswi itu yang baru sadar pun segera berdiri dan membantu siswi itu berdiri juga "Maaf nona, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" ucap naruto melihat siswi yang di depannya itu.

Siswi itu kembali membentak naruto "Dasar HENTAI, sedang apa kamu berkeliaran padahal bel masuk sudah dari tadi berbunyi", 'untung saja koridor sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan, mau di taruh di mana wajahku nanti' batin siswi itu -_-

"Namaku bukan hentai, aku murid baru disini dan sedang mencari kelasku, kau sendiri sedang ngapain berkeliaran padahal waktunya belajar" melihat wajah siswi berkacamata itu di tambah rona di kedua pipinya melintaslah pikiran iseng naruto "Chibi-chan, tidak baik lho marah – marah, nanti tidak ada laki – laki yang mau mendekatimu mana bakal cepet tua lho kalau marah - marah" lanjutnya

"KK ..KAU ..KKKAU" ucap siswi itu tergagap, wajahnya pun menjadi semakin merah mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya karena marah dan malu secara bersamaan. Dia bersiap menghajar dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke muka pemuda di depannya dan siap membentaknya lagi

"Namaku Naruto Nikuya, salam kenal Chibi-chan" sela naruto sambilmeloncat mundur menghindari tinjuan siswi itu tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Siswi tersebut yang melihat senyum naruto, sejenak terdiam seolah terhipnotis namun mengingat perkataan pemuda di depannya rasa jengkelnya semakin bertambah."Berhenti memanggilku chibi, kesini kau pria mesum" ucap siswi itu sambil mendekati pemuda itu berniat memukulnya lagi.

Namun kegiatan mereka terinterupsi oleh seorang guru yang entah datang darimana dan tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua "Hei kalian berdua kenapa masih berada diluar kelas"

"Saya nurid baru pak, dan chibi-chan ini sedang menunjukan di mana ruang kelas saya pak" jawab Naruto sopan sambil menunjuk siswi yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya itu

"Ohh begitu, sebaiknya kalian cepat – cepat agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran" ucap guru itu dan melangkah menjauh

"Kau sudah dengarkan Chibi-chan kata pak guru, jadi tolong antarkan aku ke kelasku ya"

"Berhenti memanggilku Chibi, namaku Sona Sitri" jengkel siswi itu yang masih mendengar sebutan chibi dari Naruto

'Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa iblis yang ku kenal, wajahnya pun lumayan mirip dengan Serafall' batin naruto "Baiklah – baiklah kali ini saja, jadi Sona-chan tolong anterin ke kelas ku 3-C, ya ya ya"

"Ikuti aku siswa hentai" jengah sona lalu berjalan mengantar naruto ke depan kelas yang di cari naruto. Dan naruto pun mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut dan sempat berbicara. Sona pun melangkah menjauh setelah melihat naruto mulai masuk ke kelas itu

,

'**Sona pov'**

Kenapa pagi – pagi begini aku sudah terkena sial, ekh tetapi kalau di lihat – lihat naruto itu mata birunya yang menenangkan, senyumannya yang membuatku deg –degan, rambut pirangnya walau berantakan namun malah membuatnya semakin menjengkelkan namun saat bersamanya jantungku serasa mau copot dan lagi …'astaga apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan' batin Sona sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

'**Sona pov end'**

,

Namun sebelum masuk, naruto berlari kecil mendekati Sona yang berjalan menjauh dan sepertinya ia sedang melamun "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan 1 lagi Chibi-chan, aku sungguh tak mengira kalau dada mu itu lumayan besar dan pakailah bra juga jangan hanya memakai tanktop"

Sona yang mendengarkan suara bisikan yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu hanya diam mematung meski samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh serta pintu yang di tutup, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat 'apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya' batin Sona, namun otaknya yang baru saja mencerna apa yang baru saja di bisikan Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan wajahnya yang terasa terbakar di sertai warna merah padam

"DASAR DUREN HENTAI" lengkingan suara Sona menggema bersamaan dengan teriakan – teriakan siswi yang berada di kelas 3-C seperti "Kyaaa tampan dan sopan" " apa kau sudah punya pacar" "berapa nomor hp mu" "Kyaa naruto-kun jadilah kekasihku" "Dsb"

- - - x - - -

….

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Naruto merasakan aura malaikat jatuh, iblis dan aura aneh yang sempat dirasakannya saat disekolah, karena penasaran pun naruto bergegas mencari asal aura tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang wanita malaikat jatuh yang terbang tidak jauh dengan Light Spear di tangan kanannya yang siap di lempar kapan saja dan sesosok pemuda iblis yang masih memakai seragam yang sama dengannya sedang ambruk tidak jauh dari malaikat jatuh tersebut di sertai darah dan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sedang mencoba kembali, naruto mempfokuskan penglihatannya pada apa yang ada di tangan iblis itu 'Jadi aura naga yang kurasakan dari benda itu, aku kira ada seekor naga'

,

'**Issei pov'**

Siap, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu mati olehnya masa sekarang aku mati lagi. Aku tak mengira padahal sekarang aku sudah menjadi iblis dan bisa memakai Sacred Gear ku tetapi masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya, kenapa aku selemah ini, bahkan menjadi iblis pun aku masih saja lemah, menggunakan teleport yang katanya iblis terlemah saja bisa namun aku tidak. Apakah sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan dunia ini, padahal aku belum merasakan dada buchou, akeno, koneko, belum merasakan bercinta, belum mencapai impian ku menjadi harem king.

'**Issei pov end'**

,

"Maaf, Matilah kau iblis" teriak malaikat jatuh itu sambil melemparkan 2 buahLight Spear yang di gemgamnya

Issei yang melihat serangan itu hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya 'mungkin ini sudah menjadi nasibku'. Issei yang menunggu datangnya serangan tersebut menjadi sedikit heran kenapa tidak kunjung juga rasa sakit 'apakah aku sudah mati lagi', namun issei tidak berani membuka matanya sampai terdengar suara "Hey iblis payah, jangan kau menutup mata mu saat serangan menuju ke arah mu, **Bullets**"

Saat mendengar suara itu, issei begitu terkejut dan saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya matanya langsung melotot dengan wajah yang pucat seperti mayat, ia kaget "Si. . Siapa kau" gagapnya melihat sosok pemuda memakai seragam yang sama dengnanyadan memegang Light Spear yang beberapa cm lagi menusuk matanya yang pasti akan menembus kepalanya, dan ia pun terkulai pingsan

"AP-PA?! bagaimana mungkin" ucap raynare si Malaikat jatuh yang melemparkan Light Spear tersebut juga terkejut melihat pemuda yang di datang tiba – tiba menangkap Light Spear dengan tangan kanannya dan menghilangkan Light Spear satunya secara misterius saat akan menyentuh tangan kiri pemuda itu

"Nee, . . Bisakah kau kau pergi dengan tenang sekarang nona?" ucap naruto santai sambil memegang Light Spear yang di lempar Raynare dan meremasnya menjadi serpihan cahaya dan menghilangkan bulatan hitam sebesar biji kelereng di depan cengkraman tangan kirinya, dan saat naruto menengok ke belakang ia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat iblis yang mendadak pingsan itu, "Hahhh, merepotkan"

"Siapa kau?Kumohon menyingkirlah jangan menghalangiku menghabisi iblis di belakang mu itu atau juga kau akan mati! **Rain Light Spear**" teriak Raynare sambil membuat beberapa Light Spear yang tiba – tiba muncul di sekitarnya

"Hadehhh, kau keras kepala juga nona." sanggah naruto dan naruto tadinya ingin menghentikan malaikat jatuh itu namun merasakan aura iblis lain yang dikenalnya, saat mnengokan kepalanya ke arah kiri ia bisa melihat Portal iblis dan memunculkan beberapa iblis yang baru saja datang sehingga ia tidak melakukannya

Ternyata mereka yang datang adalah kelompok iblis yang di pimpin salah seorang Gremory, namun mereka yang baru muncul tersebut wajahnya langsung memucat, "Naruto-kun / Issei" teriak mereka saat melihat banyaknya Light Spear yang siap menghancurkan kedua orang tersebut.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda menampilkan gigi – giginya kepada beberapa iblis yang muncul barusan dan mengumam "**Doppleganger**" tanpa melihat serang si malaikat jatuh yang melesat cepat dan hampir.

"**Duar Dduar Dduar Duar…** !" bunyi ledakan puluhan Light Spear tersebut saat menyentuh tanah, asap dan debu pun menghalangi pandangan mereka, malaikat jatuh yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan langsung terbang menjauh kabur.

Sedangkan kelompok iblis Gremory yang datang 4 orang tersebut hanya mampu membisu dan beberapa orang ada yang mengucurkan airmatanya, mereka menatap nanar tempat ledakan itu terjadi 'semoga mereka selamat / semoga ada kejajaiban' batin mereka. Saat perlahan asap tebal pun mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan tanah yang berlubang – lubang beberapa meter,mereka sangsi jika kedua orang itu selamat dan sesegera mungkin beranjak memastikannya.

"Wowowoow, si nona gagak mengerikan juga ternyata"

Mereka yang baru melangkah langsung tersentak dan mematung mendengar ucapan seorang pemuda yang berada tidak jauh di belakang mereka jika mendengar suaranya yang sejelas itu. Terlebih bagi 2 orang yang mengenal jelas suara pemuda itu, yahh bagi Rias gremory yang menjadi pemimpin kelempok tersebut dan Akeno himejima mengenal jelas suara pemuda tersebut, suara seseorang yang tadi menjadi teman sekelasnya, seseorang yang bahkan mungkin sudah mengikat hati mereka saat mereka pertama kali bertemu 'Naruto Nikuya'.

Secara mereka serempat membalikan tubuh mereka, dan mereka benar – benar terkejut dan hanya diam, melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang terkena serangan brutal tadi sedang asiknya merokok sambil menatap dan mendekati mereka

"Bagaimana kkau bisa disana bbukkanya …." ucap seorang pemuda dari kelompok Rias

"Bu.. bu kanya nnaru – kun terkkena .." Akeno menimpali, tangannya pun masih mencoba menahan isakannya

"Siapa kau sebenarnya nar.." Meski Rias juga masih terkejut, penasaran 'siapa sebenarnya Naruto Nikuya itu'

Saat naruto berada di depan mereka, dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk Akeno "Kejam sekali kalian, jadi kalian lebih senang saat jika kami terkena hujan Light Spear tadi, bahkan kau juga Akeno-chan, hiks hikss" ucap naruto pura – pura sedih sambil dengan lancangnya beberapa kali menepuk pantat sekalnya Akeno bahkan sempat – sempatnya mencium bibir gadis tersebut sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Akeno yang di perlakukan seperti itu, wajahnya pun merah. Rias yang melihat pun sedikit cemburu melihat apa yang dilakukan naruto dan untuk mereka yang benar – benar mengetahui naruto hanya terperangah disertai pipi yang bersemu merah juga melihat hal seperti itu

"**Doppleganger**" lanjut naruto

"Hahhhh" ucap mereka yang ada disana, tidak mengerti apa yang barusan di katakan Naruto.

Naruto pun menunjukkan arah kanannya dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang rokok tersebut, mereka pun menengokan kepala mereka dan melihat sosok Issei yang pingsan yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka dan mereka pun baru sadar bahwa anggota mereka yang terlupakan itu. (malang bener nasibmu Issei x_x)

Sebelum mereka mendekati Issei, mereka hendak mengajak naruto namun saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan mereka benar – benar tercengang, Pasalnya pemuda tersebut sudah tidak ada di depan mereka padahal jarak mereka benar – benar dekat namun tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

'Sebenarnya siapa dan apa pemuda tersebut' batin mereka, karena mereka tidak merasakan aura iblis, malaikat ataupun malaikat jatuh dari Naruto

. .

**To be Continued**

.

**Chimera **: Mode dimana Great Red saat menggunakan salah 1 teknik tertingginya, dari sepasang sayap menjadi 2 pasang sayap / Mode Naruto saat menggunakan salah 1 teknik terkuat yang di miliki sebagai Great Red, rambut merah sepunggung dengan 2 pasang sayap Naga

**Yomigaeru** : Menghisap kemampuan seseorang yang menyebabkan seseorang tersebut kehilangan kemampuannya sementara atau permanen, dan merupakan cara Naruto untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya yang hilang.

**Doppleganger** : Membuat pandangan musuh / mereka yang berada di sekitar menjadi kehilangan konsentrasi, kefokusannya, namun ada sarat tertentu (nanti di chapter berikutnya) dan efeknya hampir mirip ilusi namun tidak lama dan pada jarak tertentu

**Bullets** : Membuka portal celah dimensional dimana Great Red dulu tinggal yang sekarang bisa di sebut rumah baginya, dan membuka portal lainnya untuk melemparkan serangan atau dirinya saat keluar masuk celah dimensional (Salah 1 tekniknya yang di dapat sebagai Great Red)

**Rain Light Spea**r : Serangan beberapa Light Spear / Tombak Cahaya secara bersamaan maupun beruntun sehingga menyerupai hujan, salah 1 teknik Malaikat / Malaikat Jatuh

Disini aku tidak akan memberikan banyak teknik yang dimiliki naruto, paling ada penajamanan saja. Untuk kekuatannya pun sebagai keturunan Satan Lucifer, kemampuan Naruto tidak sehebat sebelum membunuh Great Red (pengurangan kekuatan), sebagai Great Red sendiri pun kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga yang ada pada Naruto tidak sekuat Great Red yang pernah dibunuhnya karena ada effect kutukan dari Great Red(jelasnya di chapter ntar...)

Ngikutin gaya – gaya di tivi itu lho, awal keluar teknik (ngarang sendiri) / jurus pasti keliat keren – keren, baru belakangan di bocorin noh kelemahan tekniknya. 1 lagi, soal lemonnya, juga potongan gak jelas bingung ngeditnya, yang ada malah tegang duluan ha haa

.

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW GREAT RED**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x …!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalam hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Naruto saat ini tertidur lebih tepatnya pura – pura tidur, baginya dunia manusia yang sekarang terasa aneh seperti saat tadi dimulai pertama masuk sekolah di hari keduanya, saat baru masuk gerbang SMA Kuoh banyak sekali siswi yang meliriknya dengan wajah yang rata – rata memerah, tidak lupa juga bisikan – bisikan siswi tersebut dengan temannya, di benaknya yang terlintas cuma 1 kata 'merepotkan', naruto tidak ambil pusing atas kelakuan para siswi tersebut saat ini ia lebih fokus tentang evil pieces yang baru kemarin dimilikinya, yahh sekarang naruto memiliki 1 set evil pieces pemberian kekasihnya

**Flashback**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, naruto langsung masuk ke rumah tersebut dan duduk di sopa "Tadaima", munculah serafall dari salah 1 kamar disana meski berjalan tertatih – tatih kemudian duduk di sebelah naruto dan langsung merangsek ke pelukan kekasihnya tersebut

"Okaeri Naru-kun, kenapa telat pulang"

"Tidak apa – apa tadi ada sedikit halangan, Hei kau kenapa hime berjalan seperti itu?" kekehan naruto, kebiasaan naruto yang iseng memang tidak pernah lepas

"Mou Naru-kun ini kan gara – gara ulah mu" dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya, menggembungkan kedua pipinya, melihat ekspresi kekasihnya tak pelak naruto pun mengecup sekilas bibir yang menggoda itu

"Kok menyalahkan aku sih, ngomong – ngomong apa yang sedang kau bawa itu hime?" naruto berhenti menggoda dan melihat apa yang sedang di bawa kekasihnya itu benda yang tidak di ketahuinya

"Ini lho **evil pieces** yang kuceritakan, ini untukmu Naru-kun" jawabnya

"Untukku? Bukannya katamu **evil pieces** hanya boleh dimiliki Iblis kelas atas itu juga tidak semua iblis kelas atas bisa memilikinya"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang Maou dan yang membut itu juga salah 1 Maou Naru-kun, aku juga sedikit kesulitan membujuk Ajuka" Serafall menjawab

'Padahal waktu itu aku hanya sekedar bercanda ingin memiliki **Peerage**,' batin naruto, Naruto pun mengeratkan pelukan pada kekasihnya itu, baginya Serafall bukan hanya baik bahkan terlampau baik, cantik, tingkahnya menggemaskan, naruto merasa benar – benar beruntung memilikinya. Naruto pun bercakap – cakap dengan kekasihnya itu menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya hari itu, dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sona sampai urusan yang menyebabknnya terlambat pulang sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali lagi ke dunia bawah, serafall hanya terkikik gelli mendengar yang di alami naruto dan menyarankannya lebih berhati – hati

**Flashback end**

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya "Sebegitu tampannya aku ya sampai kau terus memandang dan mengelus wajahku Akeno-chan"

Akeno pun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar naruto berbicara, semburat merah pun mulai menghiasi wajahnya karena ketahuan apa yang dilakukannya "Ara – ara kejam sekali, meski begitu aku akan terus menunggumu Naruto-kun,.. fufuuffuufuffuu" jawab Akeno

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, jam pelajaran sudah berakhir berpuluh – puluh menit yang lalu, di kelas tersebut hanya ada naruto yang sejak tadi berpura – pura tidur lebih tepatnya menghindari dan menunggu kepergian 2 sahabat wanita sekelasnya, 2 wanita yang menjadi primadona sekolah ini, Rias Gremory dan teman sebangkunya yang sejak tadi senantiasa menunggunya yang terus menerus memandang wajahnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu ternyata cara ini tidak berhasil kepada gadis sebngkunya itu, yang ada malah naruto yang jengkel sendiri "Jadi ada apa kau menungguku hime, apa kau tidak pulang bersama pacar mu" jawab naruto yang mulai merangkul Akeno mencoba lebih menggodanya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, tak urung wajah Akeno tanpa memereah dan memalingkannya menghindari tatapan naruto karena malu "Se sebenarnya buchou mengundangmu dan menunggumu di Klub peneletian ilmu gaib, la. . la gi pppula aku belum punya pacar" tutur Akenodengan suaranya yang memelan bahkan terkesn menggumam, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh naruto

Mendengar jawaban Akeno, naruto pun semakin gencar menggodanya sebenarnya Naruto sudah melihat gelagat bahwa Akeno entah disadarinya atau tidak ia sadari sudah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padanya sejak kemarin pagi , ia lebih erat merangkulnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Akeno dan sedikit menjilatnya "Begitu kah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku! Lagipula, aku iblis sama sepertimu" bisik Naruto

"Angghhh. . . " tanpa sadar Akeno memejamkan matanya dan melenguh saat merasakan jilatan serta suara naruto terdengar begitu seksi, tanpa disadarinya iamengangguk perlahan menerima, saat otaknya baru memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, pipinya yang sudah merona merah pun perlahan menjalari kebagian wajah lainnya, benar – benar terasa panas. Dia pun langsung terdiam mematung

**Akeno pov**

Astaga, aku benar – benar tidak kuat menahan perlakuan Naruto-kun, jantung ku benar – benar berpacu sangat cepat. Apa benar barusan naruto mengklaimku menjadi kekasihnya, atau semua ini hanya candaanya saja.

Aku tidak perduli mau dia bercanda atau sekedar mempermainkanku, aku sudah benar – benar jatuh hati padanya. Lagipula Naruto-kun juga iblis, aku masih pu . .

'Ekh, Iblis?'

'Jadi naruto-kun juga Iblis?'

'Astaga, jadi Naruto-kun Iblis! Padahal aku tidak dapat merasakan aura Iblisnya bahkan terlihat seperti manusia, apa dia Iblis tingkat atas? Apa Naruto-kun juga punya wanita lain, Iblis laki – laki kan tidak ada larangannya mau berapa pasangan pun terlebih walaupun naruto mesum tak di pungkiri bahwa naruto sangat tampan. Apa jangan – jangan Naruto- serius barusan?'

'Aku tidak peduli dia mau Iblis apa kek, mau punya pasangan berapa juga asal adil saja. Demi para malaikat jatuh, demi para leluhur Iblis aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia akan menjadi pasanganku'

'Maaf buchou, aku sudah melangkah jauh mendekati Naruto-kun, fufufufuu' Akeno hanya termangu membatin

**Akeno pov end**

Akeno terus melamun memikirkan hal tersebut, detak jantungnya yang seolah – olah sudah melakukan lari marathon. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan gadisnya ini, rasa kesal yang tadi menghinggapinya pun seperti hilang di bawa angin "Jadi kapan kau mengantarku kesana, atau kita akan terus disini . .sayanghh" bisik naruto kemudian dan mencium pipi Akeno

Akeno pun kembali tersadar dari dunianya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan sedikit basah menghinggapi pipinya, merundukan kepalanya, malu "A.. Ayo.., kku tunjukan jjalannya Na . ru-kun"

Naruto lekas melepaskan kecupannya, dan mereka pun pergi dari sana menuju ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

. . .

. . .

Saat Akeno membuka pintu ruangan di depannya terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang, duduk di sopa yang langsung melihat kea rah mereka berdua

"Naruto / Naruto-kun / Duren Hentai / ….?!" Ucap mereka yang berada disana melihat siapa yang datang, bagi mereka yang tidak tahu naruto hanya menatap bingung terlebih datang sambil merangkul yang kategorinya Iblis yang sadistic sedang berwajah yang terlihat masih merona, para wanita disana juga banyak yang terpesona melihat naruto 'jadi ini murid baru yang datang itu, begitu tampan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan disini'. Berbagai tatapan di tujukan kepadanya, ada yang menatapnya kesal, kagum, terpesona, bingung, bahkan ada yang cemburu a,k,a Rias dan Issei

"KKau, bukankah kau orang yang menolongku semalam, kau yang menangkap Light Spear itu kan? Dann HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU BRENGSEKK" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Issei yang berada disana yang tiba – tiba berdiri dan berbicara di akhiri bentakan pada akhir perkataanya melihat pemuda yang menolongnya sedang memeluk salah satu pujaanya.

'Menangkap Light Spear? Siapa dia sebenarnya' batin mereka terkejut , bahkan beberapa orang melihat peristiwa semalam pun ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan Issei

Tanpa menjawabnya, mereka berdua Naruto melirik Issei, namun menghiraukan pertanyaanya dan langsung menuju kursi sopa yang kosong mungkin disediakan untuknya.

Akeno pun pergi sebentar untuk naruto sedangkan selama ia pergi naruto melhat terkagum – kagum melihat tempat dimana sekarang ia berada 'gila, ruangan klub apanya ini sih terlihat seperti mansion saja' dilanjutkan menatap orang – orang yang berada disana, hanya beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, didepannya naruto sudah tahu dengan jelas, Rias Gremory salah satu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory dan teman merupakan teman sekelasnya, di sebelah kanannya Xenovia dan kirinya gadis loly berambut putih, lalu di sopa kirinya orang yang diselamatkanya semalam a.k.a Issei, lalu seorang pemuda dan wanita serta di sopa kanannya ada Sona Sitri menatapnya kesal yang menjadi Ketua Osis sekaligus adik dari kekasihnya serta di belakangnya beberapa orang yang menurut naruto adalah budak akhirnya kekasihnya datang membawa minuman, kemudian duduk di sisinya.

Rias pun mulai membuka suara "Jadi siapa kau ini sebenarnya?"

"Aku?!" jawab Naruto polos, "Naruto Nikuya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya

"Apa sebenarnya kau ini" Rias pun malah kesal

"Aku hampir mirip sama dia" jawab naruto sambil menunjuk Issei "Aku dari keluarga Nikuya dan juga kadar mesum ku tidak separah dia", urat – urat pun muncul di kening Issei, terlihat juga Rias yang sepertinya kehabisan akal. Akeno yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli melihat semua itu

"Astaga kau ini, aku tidak bertanya keluarga ku it. .. ."

"Nikuya, salah 1 keluarga Iblis yang termasuk kedalam golongan iblis kelas bawah atau penduduk iblis biasa, tidak memiliki memiliki kemampuan khusus bertarung namun memiliki kemampuan menyamarkan diri dan mengecoh lawan. Jika terlibat pertarungan, mereka lebih sering menggunakan kemampuannya untuk pergi dari pertarungan tersebut, namun jika terpaksa harus bertarung mereka akan menjadi sosok yang lumayan mengerikan karena kemampuannya tersebut. Bahkan karena kebrutalan dan kesadisan mereka dalam membunuh sesuai dengan nama mereka, Nikuya yang artinya pembantai. Yahh banyak keluarga kebangsawanan mengagumi sosok mereka, karena meskipun mereka iblis yang lemah namun pandai dalam menutupinya. Dikatakan keluarga Nikuya juga sudah punah saat perang Great War" ucapan Sona memotong perkataan Rias

Semua orang pun melihat kearah Sona, 'jadi dia juga iblis' batin mereka setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya, mereka terdiam sejenak. Akeno pun merasakan rangkulan tangan kanan Naruto mencoba lebih mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba sedikit menenangkan Naruto berjaga kalau ia sedih mendengar hal tersebut.

"WOW, pengetahuan mu benar – benar menakutkan. Sitri benar – benar seperti perpustakaan berjalan saja, tak ku sangka kau sepintar itu Chibi-chan, benar – benar mirip kakak mu Sera-chan" ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana, dan hasilnya

"Kau mengenal kakak ku?! Dan apaan kau masih memanggilku dengan kata itu, DUREN HENTAI"

Mereka benar – benar terkejut akan ucapan Naruto, sepertinya ada hubungan antara dia dan Sona terlebih nama panggilannya itu mereka semua pun sedikit menahan tawa melihat seorang Sona Sitri yang biasanya terlihat datar bisa terpancing emosinya, dan juga memanggil nama seorang Maou dengan nama kecilnya bahkan menambahkan embel – embel –chan segala.

Dan mereka semua pun kembali menatap naruto, seperti menunggu jawaban. Namun Issei melihat apa yang dilakukan naruto amarah yang di tahannya meledak begitu saja

"Hei apaan yang kau lakukan, LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU" bentak Issei melihat Naruto merangkul Akeno bahkan menaruh kepala Akeno di pundaknya, Akeno yang menjadi salah satu incaran haremnya kelak dirangkul Naruto begitu mesra

Melihat hal itu, otak jail Naruto seolah – olah kembali. Naruto sangat hoby sekali ketika menjahili seseorang dan kini Issei pun menjadi korbannya,

"Hahh, apa maksud mu bocah Naga mesum?" jawab Naruto, yang kemudian melihat Akeno yang berada dirangkulan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan tangan yang merangkulnya itu naruto memegang payudara kanan Akeno dan meremas - remasnya

"Akkhhhh . . . Na ..ru . . khun . . Angghhh " Akeno pun mendesah dengan pipi yang bersemu merah begitu merasakan remasan di dadanya itu

"KK. KA…!" sebelum Issei menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tangannya menunjuk Naruto, terlihat wajah Issei begitu merah padam

"Atau yang seperti ini" Naruto kembali melihat Akeno yang mendesah, bibirnya yang terbuka dengan kepala sedikit mendongak ke atas yang sedang berada di bahunya itu di hiasai tatap sayu tak lupa rona merah di pipinya pun langsung mencium dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Akeno

Merasakan sensasi yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, Akeno yang otaknya sudah tidak berpikir jernih itu langsung merangkulkan tangannya keleher naruto, membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu dan membiarkannya mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat bahwa di belakang Akeno masih ada tempat yang kosong, melepaskan rangkulannya dan mendorong tubuh Akeno tanpa melepaskan pagutannya sehingga posisi Akeno terlentang dengan kaki yang pun mengangkangi dan menduduki kekasihnya, menggunakan lutut kaki kanannya yang berada di sopa dan kaki kirinya kebawah menginjak lantai serta menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya kembali meremas – remas merasakan kenyal dan lembutnya payudara kekasihnya itu.

"Angghh . . Angghhh . . . - -!" Akeno mengerang – ngerang tertahan merasakan kenikmatan tersebut, matanya yang sayu pun mulai menutup secara perlahan dan dengan sebelah tangannya ia memegang kepala naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan sedikit memainkan rambut kekasihnya , adu lidah pun tak terelakan lagi sepsang kekasih itu berciuman dengan ganasnya dan mencoba saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Anngghh, . .akh . . Angghhhh . . guhh . . !"

Issei ternganga, mulutnya terbuka matanya melotot wajahnya yang merah padam seperti ada asap yang keluar, sejenak terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Setelah sadar apa yang dilihatnya, ia mendekati naruto berniat menghentikan senpainya itu, karena emosinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya "[Boost]" [Boost]"

Naruto mengetahui hal itu membiarkan saja, pada saat Issei sudah hampir dekat dengan dirinya, menggunakan sebelah kaki kirinya yang berada dilantai untuk menginjak sebelah kaki Issei. Gara – gara itu, Issei pun hampir jatuh menimpanya dan dengan tangan kirinya yang juga sedang meremas dada Akeno, sejenak melepaskan dada kekasihnya itu dan menghalau jatuhnya Issei yang hampir menimpa berdua dan membuat Issei berada di atas mereka sesaat sebelum sedikit terlempar

"Brukk, brakkkk" "Ittaii . . . " rintih Issei menghantam sebuah lemari

Gadis loly yang sejak tadi duduk bersama Rias, a.k.a Koneko meloncat ke meja di depannya dan mendekati Naruto yang ada di depannya juga mencoba menghentikan. Mendengar atau melihat Issei yang mesum saja sudah membuatnya muak baginya itu menjijikan, dan ini yang ada di depannya secara live adegan hot yang sangat – sangat menjijikan terlebih melihat seorang pemuda yang baru di kenalnya sedang mencumbu salah 1 senpai yang di hormatinya. Naruto sedikit melirik gadis loly yang berada di atas meja di pinggirnya itu terus saja melayani gairah kekasihnya, **'Bullets'** Batin Naruto. Dan saat akan memukul tangan kiri Naruto yang terayun kepadanya, secara ajaib Koneko menghilang sejenak meski tidak mencapai 1 detik pun dan langsung berada di kanan Naruto dengan terlempar sedikit cepat namun karena kaget ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan sempurna dan akhirnya sedikit terdorong maju dan menubruk tembok "BRUGGHHHH" tembok yang tidak bersalah pun menjdi retak saat terkena pukulan si gadis loly.

'Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang barusan terjadi' batin Mereka yang ada disana terkejut melihat pukulan koneko melewati pemuda di depannya ini, sedangkan Akeno karena begitu memabukannya sensasi yang di berikan kekasihnya itu tidak tahu bahwa barusan kedua kouhainya itu berniat memukul kekasihnya dan Naruto pun kembali meremas dada Akeno yang menganggur dan memanjakan birahi kekasihnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto lagi – lagi kembali menjahili Issei yang emosinya mudah terpancing itu,

"AAKhh . . .Akhhh !"desahan Akeno pun terdengar saatnaruto melepaskan pagutannya, benang saliva pun terpaut antara bibir naruto dan Akeno meski begitu tidak melepaskan remasan di kedua dada gadis itu. Naruto melirik Issei dan tersenyenyum mengejek

[Boost] "Beraninya KAU ..!" Issei kembali beranjak dan semakin tersulut emosinya

"Sedang apa disana kau Issei – chan?" ledek naruto

"Aku bilang berhenti, Issei Koneko cepat kembali ke kursi kalian dan kau Naruto, berhentilah menyulut emosi Issei" desis seorang perempuan berambut merah, aura yang di keluarkannya begitu mengerikan dan menyesakan a.k.a Rias

Issei dan Koneko pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan saat naruto mengendurkan remasannya hendak berhenti, secara tiba – tiba kedua tangan kekasihnya memaksa kembali kedua tangannya untuk meremas dadanya bahkan terlihat meminta mencengkramnya dengan kencang.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa hasrat kekasih itu benar – benar terpancing 'jangan – jangan Akeno terdiam dan banyak melamun sejak tadi memang menahan hasratnya yang sudah naik?' batin naruto seolah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

"Nharu-kunh . . Se..Sedikith. .akhh . . ." Akeno terlihat begitu gelisah, seperti menahan sesuatu. Naruto pun kembali meremas kedua dada kekasihnya itu yang terasa mengeras itu semakin kencang

"AKhh, akh . .ahh Na . . Nha rhu Oohh Nha ru-kunh"

"Naru ..Nha akuhh ke-kelu . . . Nha . . . AAKKHHHH. . !"Teriakan Akeno yang pun menggema dengan indahnya saat mencapai orgasme, tubuhnya yang menggelinjang sedikit mengejang mengantarkannya saat orgasme barusan, mulutnya yang terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir ke pipinya, nafas yang masih tersengal – sengal, pemandangan yang begitu menggoda kaum laki - laki.

Melihat adegan live yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih tersebut, tak urung membuat wajah mereka benar – benar terasa terbakar, wajah mereka ikut memerah layaknya kepiting rebus 'Pria tampan ini, kemesumannya diatas Issei dan wajib diwaspadai' batin mereka minus Issei. Naruto membantu kekasihnya yang masih terkulai lemas dan masih kadang mengejang itu kembali duduk ke posisi semula dan merangkulnya lagi sambil membersihkan saliva di sekitar mulutnya dan mulut kekasihnya yang masih sedikit terbuka disertai nafas yang tersengal - sengal akibat orgasme yang di alaminya

"Sudahlah Issei, kau tidak akan menang bersaing dengan Naruto-san memperebutkan Akeno-senpai" ucap kiba, pria di sebelah Issei

"Diam kau pria cantik, Akeno itu calon har .."

"Jadi teknik apa yang barusan kau lakukan sehingga Koneko bisa menembus kalian dan bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari serangan malaikat jatuh kemarin" ucapan Rias memotong perkataan Issei, aura yang dikeluarkan Rias masih saja menakutkan

"oOo, itu salah satu teknikku namanya Bullets. Sebenarnya si bambina sama sekali tidak menembusku kok, aku tidak memili.. . Adu . . duhh u udah hime" perkataan naruto terpotong gara – gara gadis yang dirangkulnya tiba – tiba membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang naruto sambil terus mencubit pinggangnya

"Na-Naru no ecchi i . . " gumam Akeno kemudian

Namun gumaman Akeno bahkan hampir terdengar oleh mereka semua yang ada disana karena jarak mereka yang berdekatan, tak elak membuat mereka heran akan panggilan Akeno terhadap laki – laki ini dan ada juga yang iri, Salah 1 nya Issei

"Bullets hampir mirip dengan kalian saat menggunakan portal kok, dan kau Sekiryutei mesum berhenti mengklaim gadis sebagai calon harem mu atau kau merasakan penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari istirahat tadi" dengan polosnya dan tersenyum ala malaikat

'Sialan jadi orang ini yang membuatku ketahuan mengintip sehingga di bully siswi kendo' batin Issei dengan wajah pucat

Menghiraukan mereka semua yang masih terdiam Naruto pun merogoh tasnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, entah apa yang sedang dia pegang "dan untuk yang kemarin itu kan sudah kuberi tahu, **Doppleganger** dan lihat apa yang akan kukeluarkan ini"

"Trakk trakk trak" Mereka semua yang ada disana melihat benda apa yang dijatuhkan naruto pada meja yang ada di depan mereka 'tutup pulpen, apa hubunganya yang dia alami dengan tutup pulpen?' batin mereka bingung dan terasa di permainkan juga olehnya

"Jangan bercanda brengs …" Issei ingin sekali membentak pria yang menjengkelkan itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya dengan mulut yang terbuka syok, dan mereka juga semua terkaget – kaget saat melihat dimana Naruto berada, kursi sopa itu sudah kosong, ya Naruto dan Akeno menghilang.

"Ba-ba bagaimana bisa?" "apa yang sedang terjadi..?!" Mereka pun hanya bisa saling memandang 1 sama lain mencari tahu kali saja ada yang mengetahui, mereka benar – benar dibuat bingung padahal jatuhnya tutup pulpen tersebut hanya beberapa detik namun orang yang menjatuhkan sudah menghilang entah kemana

"Doppleganger, mungkin itu nama teknik. Seperti yang di ucapkan semalam sebelum dia pergi, bukannya semalam Buchou juga melihatnya" tutur kiba mencoba membuka suara

Mereka semua disana menatap kiba dan Rias bergantian meminta penjelasan lebih, akhirnya mereka yang semalam melihat aksi naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa yang mereka lihat dari awal melihat aksi sampai mereka berpisah. Bahkan beberapa orang disana ada yang wajahnya tambah pucat setelah medengarkan, ya mereka benar – benar bingung 'Apa benar kemampuan seperti itu bukan dari 72 pilar' 'kemampuan yang mengerikan' 'mengagumkan' 'Hiks, Akeno dibawa kabur'

. . .

. . .

"Kring.. Kring.. Kring.." Jam weker pun itu berhenti berbunyi saat sebelah tangan Akeno menghentikan nada Alarm jam tersebut, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Gadis itu bangun secara perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya tersebut, ia mengambil selembar tisu basah untuk membersihkan cairan yang telah mengering pada paha serta selangkangannya dan segera membenarkan hotpantsyang sangat pendek yang telah melorot sampai lututnya dan merapikan tanktop yang dipakainya berantakan, ia pun mengambil baju dari lemari dan bercermin pada kaca yang terdapat pada pintu lemari tersebut terlihat pantulan dirinya memakai tanktop dan hotpantsyang sangat pendek lebih dari 15cm di atas lututnya yangberwarna hitam senada dengan bra yang ia pakai kontras dengan kulit mulusnya yang berwarna putih dan dapat dia lihat dengan jelas beberapa kissmark yang menghiasi leher, bahu dan dada atasnya dan segera melanjutkan memakai pakaian

Akeno kembali ke kasur, dilihatnya tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang terbuka setengah toples sedang tidur tanpa memakai baju, bibirnya yang menggoda, otot perut yang six pack bahkan dirinya tidak mengira kekasihnya memiliki tubuh seperti itu, tak lupa otot bisep tangannya yang terlihat kokoh. Tanpa sadar mengusap kissmark yang ada pada lehernya mengingat kembali sedikit permainan yang telah dirinya dan kekasihnya lakukan sebelum mereka tadi terlelap tidur, mengingat hal tersebut dirinya hanya tersenyum simpul, perlahan pipi Akeno terasa memanas dan rona merah pun tak dapat terelakan dan ia pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berpikir yang lebih parah. Kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya itu sampai leher seolah takut dan tidak rela bila ada perempuan lain yang melihat pemandangan indah itu lalu mengecup perlahan bibir kekasihnya "Ara – ara, menggoda sekali kekasihku ini, Lain kali bukan hanya jarimu saja yang memanjakan kewanitaanku Naru-kun, aku akan menunggu saat dimana merasakan bagaimana kejantanan mu menerobos keperawanan serta memanjakan diriku seutuhnya, Naru-kun. Fufufufufu" gumam Akeno sedikit tersenyum sadis sebelum ia pergi menemui kelompok Iblisnya

Mengetahui kekasihnya sudah pergi, perlahan mata Naruto terbuka memperlihatkan iris birunya, ia hanya mendesah pasrah saat mendengar gumaman Akeno, meski tingkahnya seperti wanita penggoda dia bukan hanya masih perawan bahkan dirinya belum pernah bermasturbasi, tidak terbayang betapa sempit dan sensitifnya kewanitaan kekasihnya

. . .

**Flashback**

Setelah matahari terbenam, mereka berdua memainkan adegn panas kembali seperti yang dilakukan di ruang klub penelitian gaib tentunya tanpa ada yang menonton mereka, saat pertama kali Naruto memegang dan mencoba memasukan jari tengahnya ke lubang kewanitaan kekasihnya, dirinya terkejut betapa sempitnya lubang tersebutdan saat menusukan jarinya lebih dalamia dapat merasakan adanya selaput dara yang menghentikan laju jarinya dan Naruto pun tersadar bahwa kekasihnya itu masih perawan, berbeda dengan Serafall bahkan Akeno tidak pernah bermasturbasi sehingga lubang benar – benar belum terbiasa akan benda yang masuk ke lubangnya itu. Mengetahui akan adanya misi yang akan dilakukan kelompok kekasihnya saat larut malam, dirinya pun tidak tega jika merenggut keperawanan kekasihnya yang dapat membuatnya susah bergerak nanti sehingga ia memuaskan Akeno sebatas pitting.

**Flasback end**

**. . .**

Naruto pun juga mulai menghilang dengan portal sihirnya.

- - - x - - - x - - -

Setelah ke 7 orang kelompok Gremory berkumpul, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Koneko di tambah 2 budak barunya yaitu Irina dan Xenovia, setidaknya dalam seminggu 1 sampai 4x mereka melakukan misi rutin yaitu membasmi Iblis liar, Iblis yang telah berkhianat kepada pemimpinnya. Mereka bertujuh pun langsung pergi menuju tempat yang sudah menjadi target mereka di pimpin oleh Buchou kelompok tersebut a.k.a Rias Gremory

Saat mereka hampir sampai menuju sekumpulan bangunan kosong yang menjadi target mereka adanya Iblis liar disana mereka dikejutkan akan teriakan – teriakan Iblis yang memilukan dan suara ledakan seperti adanya pertarungan.

"Buchou, sepertinya ada pemburu lain yang sedang bertarung dengan target kita" ucap Kiba

"Sebaiknya kita juga berhati - hati, aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk" jawab Rias

"Apa mungkin mereka ini yang juga yang sudah beberapa kali mendahului menghabisi target kita?" Ungkap Akeno penasaran

"Semoga saja, jadi kita bisa pulang cepat tanpa membuang tenaga" Issei pun menimpali

Sementara mereka hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan salah 1 anggotanya ini, padahal musuh atau bukan setidaknya mereka harus mengetahui tentang daerah yang menjadi kawasannya

"Sebaiknya kita cepat – cep…." Ajak Rias namun di kejutkan adanya bangunan beberapa lantai yang runtuh tidak jauh dari mereka terlebih ada beberapa Iblis yang mencoba berlari menjauh dan teriakan kesakitan beberapa iblis yang kesakitan bersumber dari bangunan yang rubuh tersebut

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan maju terlbih dahulu, Kita tidak tahu ada apa yang sedang terjadi disana dan persiapkan diri kalian" perintah Rias

[Issei sepertinya aku pernah merasakan aura ini, meskipun yang di pancarkannya terlihat kecil aku merasakan bahaya]

'Apa kau mengenalinya Ddraig?' batin Issei menjawab Naga yang berada di sacred Gearnya

[Entahlah tetapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu]

'Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja, lagipula auranya tidak terlalu kuat'

[Jangan pernah menilai lawan dari kuat atau tidaknya aura, bodohh]

'Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, dasar bodoh'

Menghiraukan ejekan dari Naga di Sacred Gear tangannya, Issei kembali pada bangunan yang rubuh. Jeritan – jeritan Iblis di depannya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit begitu juga asap yang menghalangi pandangan mereka meski begitu masih ada beberapa Iblis yang berlarian darisana

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita juga menghabisi iblis yang berlarian tersebut" Kiba memulai pembicaraan lagi

"Kau tidak sabaran Kiba, .fufufufuu"

"Aura dari bangunan itu juga sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat Akeno-senpai" ucap Koneko

Dari reruntuhan tersebut perlahan muncul sosok ke merah – merahan dari arah pinggir. Terlihat rambutnya yang sepunggung (Gaya rambut madara) berwarna merah, tubuhnya yang berotot namun ada perban yang melilit tubuhnya yang berwarna aga kemerah - merahan dari perut sampai pertengahan antara perut dan leher (Zabuza, minus tanpa lilitan di wajah), dan adanya sayap di punggungnya , melihat bagaimana sosok tersebut sedang menangkap Iblis satu persatu kemudian menggigit lehernya seperti vampire yang sedang menghisap darah

Mereka syok melihat bagaimana dengan brutalnya sosok tersebut dalam membunuh Iblis liar

"Makhluk apaan itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya? Dan caranya itu . . . !" Tanya rias seperti kepada dirinya sendiri

"Terlihat seperti seorang vampir. Namun bagusan bentuk tubuh Naru-kun walau sama – sama berotot six pack, terlebih gigitannya yang membuat melayang,. Fufufuffu" canda Akeno sedikit menggoda sekaligus menyombongkan kekasihnya

Rias sedikit melirik tajam Akeno Karena cemburu, dengan dibalas kikikan Akeno. 'Perasaan tubuh naruto biasa – biasa saja jika dilihat dari seragamnya' batin mereka minus Akeno

[Tidak salah lagi itu dia, Aku tidak percya dia telah kembali. Cepat menjauh pergi]

'Memangnya siapa dia dan kenapa? Ddraig'

[Mode Chimera, kalian tidak akan sanggup melawannya. Cepat kau bawa lari dari sini secepatnya sebelum terlambat bodohh]

'Sepertinya dia juga berburu iblis liar Ddraig, mungkin kita bi..'

[Cepat sebelum dia menyadari kita, dia yang telah membunuh diriku 2x, dia yang telah membunuh wujud asliku] sela Ddraig

Wajah Issei begitu pucat saat mendengar penuturan Ddraig berbeda dengan lainnya yang tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraanya dengan naga yang ada pada sacred gearnya

Saat sosok di depan mereka perlahan bergerak dan mulai berjalan memunggumi mereka sepertinya berniat mengejar Iblis lain yang berlainan barulah terlihat ke 4 sayap Naganya yang terbuka

"Buchou sepertinya dia akan pergi" Koneko coba memberitahu

"TUNG.. Hmmppp . . . .!" Rias yang mencoba berteriak menghentikan langkah sosok tersebut, mulutnya di sumpal oleh tangan Issei

"A A yo, pppergi..menjauh.." Ucap Issei yang wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetaran

[Dia yang telah membunuh wujud asliku, Dia yang memburu para Iblis]

"Ada apa Issei, kau sampai menyumpal mulutku" tanya Rias namun Rias kaget saat melihat keadaan Issei

"Bletakkk" bunyi Koneko menjitak Issei, karena tidak sopan pada Buchou dan berniat menghentikannya "Kalau kau takut, pulang saja. Sepertinya dia berburu Iblis liar juga" lanjutnya

"Ddia . . .., Ki.. Kita pergii. . " Jawab Issei

[Ophis yang melambangkan ketidak terbatasan, Maka dialah sang Impian ]

"Yang dikatakan Koneko ada benarnya Issei, sepertinya dia juga yang mendahului misi kita sebelumnya, mungkin bisa diajak bergabung" Ujar Rias

"Jangan samakan kami denganmu naga mesum yang payah" ejek Koneko pedas

[Dia yang menyendiri dalam kegelapan dimensi Osiris]

Tanpa diduga, untuk bertama kalinya Issei menjitak Koneko dengan perduli lagi dia mau dihajar sepeti biasanya atau tambah parah. Dan mereka disana pun terkejut

"Kau pikir Osiris mau bekerjasama dengan makanannya?"Desis Issei dengan wajah yang masih pucat

. .

**To be Continued**

.

Ketahuan kan tuh siapa tuh si merah yang baru muncul, lebih jelasnya seperti biasa penjelasan di chapter berikutnya :

**Naruto Nikuya :** Menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Nikuya yang merupakan keluarga Iblis kelas bawah, dikenal sebagai sosok yang Badboy dan pintar dalam melarikan diri alias kabur,

**Chimera **: Mode dimana Great Red saat menggunakan salah 1 teknik tertingginya, dari sepasang sayap menjadi 2 pasang sayap / Mode Naruto saat menggunakan salah 1 teknik terkuat yang di miliki sebagai Great Red, rambut merah sepunggung dengan 2 pasang sayap Naga

**Yomigaeru** : Menghisap kemampuan seseorang yang menyebabkan seseorang tersebut kehilangan kemampuannya sementara atau permanen, dan merupakan cara Naruto untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya yang hilang.

**Doppleganger** : Membuat pandangan musuh / mereka yang berada di sekitar menjadi kehilangan konsentrasi, kefokusannya, namun ada sarat tertentu (nanti di chapter berikutnya) dan efeknya hampir mirip ilusi namun tidak lama dan pada jarak tertentu

**Bullets** : Membuka portal celah dimensional dimana Great Red dulu tinggal yang sekarang bisa di sebut rumah baginya, dan membuka portal lainnya untuk melemparkan serangan atau dirinya saat keluar masuk celah dimensional (Salah 1 tekniknya yang di dapat sebagai Great Red)

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu, dan untuk jalan cerita disini Naruto aga Badboy, dan untuk sesi pertarungan dirinya sementara waktu banyak lari – larian alias kabur. Nya ha ha

,

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


End file.
